


Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite!

by dweeblet



Series: Vamparapines [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Bad Fic, Biting, Cuddles, Cuddling, Don't Have to Know Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Ship It, M/M, Never done this before, Oneshot, Parapines, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampire Dipper Pines, Vampire!Dipper, Vampires, What Have I Done, amateur writing, gay guys, hm, hormonal teenager approved (TM), right here, um, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweeblet/pseuds/dweeblet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am ashamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite!

“I’m feeling peckish,” he purrs in a voice like rugged velvet, in stark contrast to his usual pan-flute tenor. It is not a statement, but a demand.

 

  
Norman tucks his spindly legs closer to himself, trying to remain out of notice between the couch cushions as his boyfriend stalks closer, a predatory glint shining in his eyes. “Dipper,” he mumbles, irritated as his flaky horror movie is rudely interrupted. “Chill out.”

 

  
But he just smirks, baring blunt white teeth in a lazy grin that uncurls across his face like a drop of ink suspended in water. “I’m completely calm,” he hums, and crawls over the arm of the couch. His hands, calloused and cold, grip Norman by the ankles, straightening him out and making room for Dipper to climb further up till he’s straddling his boyfriend’s bony hips.

 

  
“Personal space, Dip!” Norman squeaks, shying away from Dipper’s intent touch. Lisandra is being eaten by zombies in the background and he’s missing the best gore, but he’s beyond caring for the sheepish heat pooling in his abdomen.

 

  
His dark chocolate eyes gleam red, meeting Norman’s faceted blue ones with a seductive sort of purpose. He wiggles his eyebrows, leaning down till Norman can smell his breath, like mesquite and spice, cool and dry on his face.

 

  
Norman knows what’s coming, and resigns himself to it. He presses a playful kiss against Dipper’s soft cheek before tipping his head back to expose his throat. The older man takes the invitation without missing a beat, pressing his lips in tender kisses on Norman’s collarbone, creeping up his neck with hungry little swipes of his tongue and nips of his teeth till his breath, growing ever quicker, is tickling the younger man’s ear.

 

  
“You good, Norm?” Dipper murmurs, eliciting a breathy huff as his teeth close on the other man’s earlobe. The medium nods as best he can, and reaches up to card his fingers through the mop of mocha curls he loves so much, while Dipper caresses the fresh hickeys along his throat.

 

  
A little breath comes from Dipper, something between a sigh and a gasp, and he puts his mouth on Norman’s neck again. He can hear the soft scrape of his fangs unfolding and they break the skin like needles. The vampire hums into Norman’s neck, lapping hungrily at the freshly bleeding wound. Norman feels lightheaded by the time he’s finished and pulling away, rivulets of red dripping from the corners of his mouth like rejected cough syrup.

 

  
Numbly, the medium reaches out with one knobby hand, wiping the tracks of blood away with his thumb. He makes to wipe it off on his shirt, but Dipper grabs him by the wrist and licks the digit clean before returning to his neck. His tongue passes over the puncture wounds with utmost delicacy, administering tender kisses down Norman’s shoulder, then back up his neck.

 

  
Dipper presses his lips, still lukewarm from his boyfriend’s warmth, against Norman’s with a softly murmured “Thanks,” and shuffles down a bit so he can pull the medium up straight. Their legs are tangled together but they've managed to stay sitting up as Norman reciprocates and deepens the kiss, mumbling softly into Dipper’s mouth.

 

  
“Love you, goofus.” He breathes, and Dipper pulls away, cracking a slightly bloodied smile. He puts his head on Norman’s chest as they both relax and lie back down.

 

  
“Love you too, ghost-goofus.”

 

  
There’s a pause.

 

  
“Can you rewind the movie?”

 

  
Another pause.

 

  
“Why not?”

 

  
They fall asleep tangled up together as the credits roll by and the screen fades to black.


End file.
